Aspects of the present invention relate to mobile devices, communications devices, computing devices, combinations of such devices and the like, and more particularly to an intelligent application recommendation feature for such devices.
Mobile devices, such as mobile communications devices including smartphones and similar device are becoming ubiquitous and new applications or “apps,” as applications or programs for such devices are becoming commonly known, are continuously being introduced that greatly expand the use and functionality of these devices in various user contexts or activities in which a user may be involved and environments where a user may be located. These mobile devices typically have a touch screen and a screen locking function or screen inactivation function or feature to prevent accidental input to the device via the touch screen. The device may not always be manually locked by a user. For example, the device may include a feature, such as a time out feature where after a preset period of time the device may time out and automatically lock the touch screen to prevent accidental input. Or there may be other criteria where the touch screen may be automatically locked or inactivated to prevent input or access to the device. When a user unlocks the device at a later time, the user's current context or activity may have changed. Accordingly, open or active applications and settings when the touch screen was locked or inactivated may no longer be pertinent based on the current context of the user.